


Impatient Pup

by CelestialBound



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Voice Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Chris and Martin have guests and Chris can't wait for them to have their fun in the bedroom. Once the guests leave, Martin makes sure to give him what he wants.





	Impatient Pup

Martin and Chris entered their apartment, tired from another week of work. Martin took his jacket off and set it on the couch before going to the kitchen. Chris went to the bedroom to get something as Martin called out to him.

 

“Remember we’re having dinner with the crew tonight.” Martin reminded him.

 

Chris entered the room with a leather collar, standing right behind Martin who was looking through the fridge.

 

“Martin?” 

 

The blonde turned around, “What is it-- ...Oh. You know we can’t play until after dinner, Chris.”

 

Chris whined, “I just wanna wear it until they get here. Please?”

 

Martin took a second to think about it, “Fine. But once the doorbell rings it comes off.” The blonde took it from his hands and put it around his neck, adjusting it so it wasn’t too tight or too loose. “There.”

 

Chris grinned and then got on the tips of his toes to kiss his older brother.

 

“Chris,” Martin warned. “After.”

 

The brunette backed off, still smiling, “I’ll go clean up the living room and set the table.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll get dinner ready. And Chris,”

 

Chris was just walking away but he turned around, “Yeah bro?”

 

“I love you.” Martin said. 

 

“I love you too.” Chris almost tripped as he turned around again, but caught his balance. He started to clean up the living room but there wasn’t much, just unopened mail and a book that needed to be placed back on the shelf. He dusted the coffee table before setting up the main dinner table. After he was done with setting up the plates and silverware, he sat up on the counter where Martin was working, moving his hands around with utensils until he noticed the brunette was in the way.

 

“Uh, Chris?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I can’t have you in the way right now, sorry. How about you watch tv till they’re here?”

 

“Can’t we cancel? I need you, Martin.”

 

“No, they’re already on their way. If it’s that bad, then maybe you should wait it out in the bedroom.”

 

Chris whined, “But Martin! We haven’t done it in days!”

 

“No means no. Go on now, I’ll help you out after dinner.”

 

Chris pouted but hopped off the counter, almost walking away but instead tried to come up with one more excuse, “But--”

 

“Now.”

 

Chris sighed and walked back to the living room where he turned on the tv, elbow rested on the arm of the sofa, hand against his face while the other clicked on the remote through endless channels that all seemed to bore him. He eventually found a nature channel and kept it on, yet occasionally glanced back to his brother in the other room. He wanted Martin’s attention, and he hated to wait for it. He watched as the animals on screen started to mate, and immediately got antsy. He wanted Martin to fuck him already. He didn’t care about eating or meeting up with the team, they’ve seen each other all week and a night alone with Martin was all he craved. Luckily the doorbell rang so Chris could get this all over with. He ran for the door and opened before Martin could say anything about his collar. 

 

“Hey guys!” Chris greeted.

 

“Hey Chris!” Aviva said back, then she noticed the collar. “Uhm, what’s with the collar?”

 

“The real question is, where’s the leash?” Koki giggled.

 

“I kinda dig it.” Jimmy said.

 

Chris gave an awkward smile, “It’s just for fashion.” He let them in and then took it off, placing it on the coffee table before taking a seat at the table in the kitchen that Martin had covered with utensils, bowls, plates, and a giant cookbook.

 

“Hey everyone.” Martin said while he finished up washing his hands. “I’ll be done in just a moment. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable!”

 

Koki and Jimmy found themselves at the main dinner table while Aviva stood by the brothers. 

 

“Thank you for inviting us.” Aviva mentioned. “The food smells great by the way, Martin.”

 

“Me and Chris are vegetarians, I hope you all don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all.” Said Aviva. “I’m just glad I’m not the one having to cook tonight.” She gave a small laugh.

 

“It’s a hassle for sure.” Martin agreed. “Me and Chris usually take turns. Chris does Monday and Wednesday, while I do Tuesday and Thursday. On weekends we’re usually so tired we just agree on either eating leftovers or ordering take out.”

 

Chris swung his feet which couldn’t touch the ground from the chair he was in. He turned his head to Aviva when she asked another question targeted at both of them.

 

“So what do you guys usually do on weekends?”

 

Martin replied again as he started taking things to the living room table, “Just normal brotherly bonding. Video games, animal documentaries, movie marathons… Occasionally we find ourselves at the park. Right Chris?”

 

Chris nodded, “Yep. Not really anything out of the ordinary.”

 

It was a total lie and both Martin and Chris knew it, but of course they wouldn’t go into detail about their daily lives,  _ especially  _ their sex lives. When the two of them weren’t doing one of the things that Martin had listed, they had their hands all over each other. If the crew wasn’t there, that’s surely what the brothers would have been doing already. Chris found himself getting irritated at the thought again, but mentally told himself that he could wait. 

 

“Still sounds fun.” She said. 

 

Martin set the final bowl down on the table, “It is. Having a brother is like having a soulmate already picked out for you. Even if someone dumps you, they’re there for you…” He said casually as he sat down. 

 

Aviva and Chris went to the table as well. Chris made sure to sit right next to Martin, knowing if he needed to leave for ‘special reasons’ he could easily lean in and whisper it to the blonde. 

 

Chris continued, “Yeah it’s nice, we’re never alone ya know?”

 

“There’s no mushrooms in any of this, right?” Jimmy asked.

 

“Nope! I remembered you were allergic so I kept them out.” Martin said with a smile. “Help yourselves.”

 

The dinner went smoothly except for the occasional nudge from Chris towards Martin. The brunette seemed to get jealous every time Aviva talked to Martin, sensing a crush that wasn’t even there out of paranoia. Luckily he didn’t come off as rude to her, but rather annoying to Martin. The blonde eventually had to whisper to him, 

 

“Chris, you need to stop.”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“Nudging and kicking me.”

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

He did it again and Martin gripped his thigh. Martin roamed Chris’s inner thigh and soon his crotch, rubbing his palm against Chris’s growing tent. Then Martin leaned in once again to whisper, “This is what you wanted, right?”

 

Chris didn’t have to reply for Martin to know the answer. He only stopped when Aviva asked another question, pulling his arm back to the top of the table to rest his elbow on the surface. 

 

“Do you two plan to ever move into proper houses?”

 

“Eh, possibly.” Martin replied casually. “For now we’re fine here.”

 

“I see. It’s really nice.”

 

Chris was bored with the small talk, it seemed really awkward. He wanted to mess with Martin again but when he bumped into him another time the blonde simply ignored him. Chris left it alone until after dinner. He waited for everyone to leave, which, to his unfortunate surprise, Aviva hugged Martin before leaving. When the door shut he crossed his arms, 

 

“Does she like you or something?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why did she hug you?”

 

“We’re just close friends. Remember when I had to help take care of her rabbit when he was sick? I nursed him back to health and she’s been thankful ever since. That’s all it is.”

 

Chris huffed, “It better be.” 

 

“Is someone jealous?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Well,” Martin started, picking the collar off the coffee table and putting it back on Chris, “We’ll clean up the dishes and we can finally play. Deal?”

 

Chris’s mood quickly switched. “Okay.” He smiled. “Deal.”

 

They carried the dishes to the kitchen sink where Martin rinsed while Chris set them in the dishwasher. Chris occasionally glanced at the blonde, admiring his features. Martin caught him looking and splashed the brunette with warm water. 

 

“Hey!” Chris shouted. “What’d I do?”

 

“You’re too impatient.”

 

Chris took another plate from him and set it down in the rack, “I’m patient…”

 

“Really? Would you mind waiting more then?”

 

Chris’s tone immediately turned into a begging one, “Please don’t.”

 

Martin gave out a light chuckle and handed him the last plate, “I won’t.”

 

Chris set it in and began the wash cycle while Martin made his way to the living room. 

 

“Wait up!” Chris said as he rushed along.

 

Martin turned around and pulled on Chris’s collar, jerking the brunette forward, “Come on, boy.”

 

Chris felt himself already start to get aroused. Whenever Martin talked to him like that, it got him excited in more ways than one. He let his brother drag him into the bedroom where the older male slammed the door shut and ordered him to get on the bed. Chris did as told, kneeling on the covers with his hands on his knees. Martin went over to the dresser that had all of their toys and accessories. He got the leash first, stepping towards the bed and hooking it onto the collar.

 

“Is the collar too tight?”

 

Chris turned his body over so he was facing Martin then shook his head, “It’s fine.”

 

“Good. Safe word?”

 

“Cinnamon.”

 

“Yep! You’re such a smart boy.” He praised, petting Chris’s hair and then scratching lightly. 

 

Chris shut his eyes as Martin did this, smiling and moving his head upwards. Martin ruffled his hair and then stopped, causing Chris to let out a sad whine. 

 

“You’ll get more, don’t worry.” Martin reassured. 

 

Martin went back over to the drawer and hummed in thought of what to use first, but couldn’t decide so he asked Chris directly what he wanted to do first.

 

“What are you in the mood for?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“How about a snack?”

 

“Yeah yeah!”

 

Martin gave a light chuckle, “Okay okay. I’ll be right back then. Stay here.” 

 

Chris nodded and watched as Martin left the room. He waited patiently until his brother came back with a jar of peanut butter, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. All three of his favorites. Chris grinned when Martin set them down on the dresser. Martin reached back for the jar of peanut butter first while Chris knew the drill, zipping down the blonde’s shorts and getting out his cock. He began to stroke it off until it was hard, and then Martin scooped some of the peanut butter out and spread it onto his member. Chris was eager to lick it off but Martin gave him a firm ‘not yet’. With his clean hand he put the jar down and got the syrup, squirting some into his other, doing the same thing with the syrup as he did with the peanut butter. Last he topped the tip with whipped cream. 

 

Chris gave a set of begging puppy eyes towards Martin.

 

“Not yet.” His master said, holding out his sweet-covered hand. “Clean it off.”

 

Chris nodded then started sucking on his fingers, and then licking the rest off. Martin’s hand was still sticky afterwards but he’d be getting it covered with lubricant soon so it was pointless to go wash it off. When Chris was finished, Martin gave the ‘ok’ for him to get to the main course.

 

“Okay, you can have your treat now.”

 

Chris immediately lowered his head and went to work on his snack, putting his mouth over the whipped cream and then shoving the rest inside. He made a mess, getting syrup on the floor. He held onto Martin’s hips, deepthroating it and moaning with a full mouth. 

 

“Woah, slow down there boy.” Martin said, putting a hand on Chris’s head gently. 

 

The brunette took it out of his mouth and began to lap it off like a dog, which was the animal he was mimicking. He started with the underside of the base and then moved up to the tip. He slid his tongue over the slit before shoving it back into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He gagged but kept going.

 

“Don’t force yourself, Chris.”

 

Yet he did, he put all of it in, sliding it down his throat. Martin was big, so it was quite the task for Chris to learn how to get past his own gag reflex over time. But after all their sessions of Chris begging to practice, he managed to learn how to get better at it each time. 

 

Martin groaned softly, and Chris was urged to keep going, however the blonde took that as a sign to stop.

 

“Alright boy, that’s enough for now.” He patted the brunette’s head and Chris took it out, sitting back up.

 

“Did I do good?”

 

“Too good, pup.” He placed his hand against the side of Chris’s face, rubbing his cheek gently with his thumb. “You’re so cute... I couldn’t ask for a better pet.”

 

“I couldn’t ask for a better master.”

 

“So sweet too.” He slowly lowered his hand. 

 

“Now clean up the rest of your mess.”

 

Chris looked down to the floor where the syrup got on the hardwood floor. He got off the bed and got on all fours, lowering himself to lick it clean. Martin put a shoe on Chris’s shoulder, keeping him down until it was all cleaned up. When he was done, Martin removed his foot and let Chris get back onto the bed.

 

“Well, what next? Do you want me to prep you now?”

 

Chris just nodded. Martin smiled and got out a plug and strawberry lubricant. He lowered his brother’s pants down, squeezed the bottle so the liquid dripped onto his hand, and then began fingering his younger brother’s ass. He started with one finger, and kept adding more as Chris whimpered. Soon enough he had part of his hand in, the tips of all his fingers in along with his thumb inside, slowly moving in and out. He fisted him gently until he decided it was enough to put the plug in. It was a bright pink silicone plug, and it fit nicely inside of him. After it was in, Martin held onto both of their erections, going up and down for a couple of minutes while whispering sweet praise to his pet.

 

“You’re such a good boy, Chris. Your whimpers are so lovely to hear.” He reached his thumb across his own tip to Chris’s, sliding it back and forth to tease him.

 

“M-Martin!”

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

Chris shook his head.

 

“Alright. I’ll keep going.” 

 

He continued calmly, just listening to his brother’s breathing and held back sounds. He quit once Chris jerked his hips upwards, letting go of both of their cocks. 

 

“Masterrrr…” Chris complained.

 

“Shhh… You’re doing good. You still want my cock, right?”

 

Chris perked up at that, “Please!”

 

“Gotcha pup.” He removed the plug slowly and Chris held onto his shoulders until it came out all the way. 

 

Martin ordered him to face the end of the bed where the pillows were and to get into a doggy-like position. The blonde knelt onto the other end behind his brother, grabbing the leash and wrapping some of it around his hand, pulling gently on it. 

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Martin knew Chris was readily prepared, so he didn’t go slow. He shoved his cock in right away and pulled on the leash roughly, causing Chris’s head to jerk backwards. However Chris let out a gasp that Martin heard, which made him worry.

 

“I didn’t pull too hard, did I?”

 

“You’re good!”

 

“Okay, just… Let me know.”

 

“I will, don’t worry.”

 

Martin pulled out, then shoved back in, doing this a few times before yanking on the leash more, choking Chris in an erotic way. Chris’s eyes began to water but he was smiling even though Martin couldn’t see from behind. Martin let go of the leash only to place both hands on Martin’s hips, leaning in more to fuck him in a way that was basically humping. 

 

“O-oh god! Martin! F-fuck!” Chris screamed as he pulled one of the pillows forwards and got his arms underneath it but keeping his ass up for Martin to keep going.

 

“You feel so good Chris.” Martin slightly panted. “So fucking good.”

 

Chris gritted his teeth and looked upwards then clenched his eyes shut. He was trying so hard not to cum yet, he knew that Martin still had more in store for him. God, it just felt so amazing. Martin’s cock was long and girthy, making it easy for him to hit that special spot that made Chris weak. Martin pulled out only to start giving oral. His warm tongue touching Chris’s rim making the brunette let out a small squeak. He let it slide in to taste the slightly bitter yet oddly sweet lubricant. He pulled away and stuck a thumb in, circling and then shoving it in. He straightened his back and set both hands on Chris’s hips again, then moved to his ass, massaging before slapping it. 

 

“You’ve been a good boy, right Chris?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“I don’t know, Chris. You were pretty impatient earlier. I think you deserve a few more hits.”

 

Before the younger male could say anything, he was smacked again. It was a punishment that he enjoyed though. After a few more hard hits, Martin set his cock in the middle of his ass, moving it upwards and downwards, teasing him. 

 

“Please master… Put it back in.”

 

“Okay, but I’m gonna want you to be my cock warmer.”

 

“But Martin--”

 

Martin grabbed onto him and collapsed on the bed, pulling Chris on top of him. Chris was sitting on Martin’s thighs but got off to take off his clothes, then maneuvered himself so he was facing the blonde. He knew what to do next so he put himself over the shaft, letting it deepen inside of him. He wanted to move but Martin put his hands underneath his own head and closed his eyes, sighing calmly. 

 

“Good boy, Chris. Stay still.”

 

Chris tried to obey for as long as he could but couldn’t even last five minutes. He rolled his hips and Martin opened one eye.

 

“Chris.” The blonde warned.

 

Chris leaned forward, holding onto the blonde in a comforting way. Martin opened his other eye.

 

“I love you.” Chris whispered.

 

Martin replied softly, “I love you too.”

 

“Martin, will you please let me move?”

 

“Awh alright. Only because you’re so damn adorable.”

 

Chris got back upright and started bouncing up and down on Martin’s dick. He bit his lip with closed eyes. 

 

“M-may I cum?” Chris asked.

 

“Not yet.”

 

He slowed down, “I’m getting tired.”

 

“Don’t push yourself.”

 

“But I need your cock!”

 

Martin smiled in amusement, “You really want your brother’s cock that badly huh?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Well I can’t really say no to that, can I?” 

 

“P-please.”

 

“Okay, come here.”

 

Chris held back onto his older brother and Martin held onto him as well, and began thrusting upwards into him. Chris whimpered right into his ear so he repaid the favor by groaning since he knew it drove his brother crazy. 

 

“Ah, fuck, Chris.” Martin grunted. “Fuck.” 

 

Chris came first due to his voice, screaming Martin’s name. It triggered Martin to cum as well right after his brother’s climax. He cursed under his breath, pushing his shaft deeper as his cum filled up inside of Chris. The brunette was just about to come down from his orgasm but Martin gave one last thrust. 

 

“A-ah!” Chris let out. 

 

Martin let out a long groan, relaxing his hips, lowering them back down. They both breathed heavily. Chris then started giving Martin kisses all over his face, then lastly to his lips. Martin put his tongue inside of his brother’s mouth and moaned. They made out until they were panting again. Chris finally had his fill, getting back up and getting off of the blonde. 

 

Martin sighed, “That felt great. You never fail to amaze me.”

 

Chris nodded, smiling. He sat at the edge of the bed and took his shirt off, and Martin hugged onto him from behind. The blonde rested his chin on Chris’s shoulder, taking in the scent of his younger brother who he adored. 

 

“I need a shower, Martin.” Chris informed as he took off the leash.

 

“Mmm… It can wait.”

 

Chris got up and Martin was the one to whine this time, “Come onnnn.”

 

“You should bathe too. We made a mess.”

 

Martin let out another sigh, “You’re right.”

 

Martin followed Chris into the bathroom, but went to the toilet. Chris stopped him though, putting a hand on his shoulder. The blonde instantly knew what he wanted.

 

“Fine. You’re so filthy sometimes.”

 

Chris grinned, “You like it too.”

 

“Don’t call me out.”

 

They both smiled and Chris got positioned in the shower, kneeling down as Martin held onto his cock and began to relieve himself onto the brunette’s face. The warmth felt nice against Chris’s skin, causing himself to let go as well. He opened his mouth but didn’t swallow, instead let it drip out. When Martin was done he got his cock closer to Chris’s face and lightly slapped his cheek with it. Chris stared up at him as he licked it like he was worshipping it. He held onto it and began to give him a handjob. Martin couldn’t help but grin,

 

“You’re such a slut.”

 

“Only for you bro.”

 

Martin laughed and ruffled his hair like he did before their session. Chris stroked a bit more until Martin stopped him.

 

“That’s enough. You really need to get clean.”

 

“Okay.” Chris said simply. 

 

Martin removed his clothes while Chris got the water ready and warm. The two of them bathed together, washing each other’s hair and touching each other’s bodies just for fun, exploring each other like it was their first time all over again. Afterwards, they brushed their teeth together and dried their hair with the blow dryer. This time Chris blew it at Martin as payback for the splashed water from earlier when they were doing the dishes. They both laughed and returned to the bedroom. Martin put all the accessories away as Chris lied down under the covers, waiting for Martin to join him. The blonde got in next to him and exhaled, ready to go to sleep. However the brunette began to hump him. Martin was used to it at this point since Chris did it often. It helped the younger male fall asleep. 

 

When Chris did fall asleep, Martin turned to watch him sleep. His younger brother sucked his thumb as he did every night. It was adorable. He left a kiss on Chris’s nose and then closed his own eyes, letting sleep creep up on him as well. 


End file.
